Miko Among Pirates
by Writing Inu
Summary: As the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome Higurashi has done her part. However, it's not the end. Not just yet. The miko is thrown into another dimension and she must figure out what the kami has in store for her now. She's going to need some money to survive in this world, which brings her here: stealing from a pirate's ship. (just an idea I had) Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

13 days.

13 days since Kagome had been stranded in this time period. 13 days since she began wandering with the bare necessities. 13 days since she began living off the land. 13 days since she had a decent sleep. 13 days since she had a proper meal. 13-fucking-days since she had properly bathed.

With a groan, she shook her shoulders and slapped her cheeks with her palms. She could do this. She had to. She had to keep moving forward. Surely, there was a reason why she was brought here, wasn't there?

Feeling a bit more rejuvenated, the miko continued her trek forward, keeping alert of her surroundings. It wasn't long before she reached the edge of the forest. With a cry of happiness, she brought her arms up into the air, basking in the warmth of the sunlight. She closed her eyes and hummed in delight. "This feels so nice!"

She opened her eyes and and began to walk towards the edge of the rocky cliff only to be surprised. "Ara?" She strained her eyes for a closer look. There seemed to be a ship isolated from the city near the coast. ' _Hm…'_ Experimentally, Kagome expanded her aura towards the ship: 3 auras and none which were particularly strong. ' _Maybe I can take what I need from there and trade them in the city for money.'_ That being said, she could use that money for whatever to ensure her survival. Then it was settled.

The miko slowly began to head down the second rocky path leading to the small body of water where she had seen the vessel. As quietly as possible, she trekked down the path, keeping on high alert, in case of anything. The farther she ventured, the thicker the foliage got and the taller the rocky cliffs became. Nearing the shore, she went off to the side, where the foliage was thick so she could think of a plan. She sat cross legged in the grass, crossed her arms and leaned against the rocky wall of the cliff. She thought of her choices.

She could wait out here, until she felt no one on the ship?

No.

She could just knock out the sailors and take what she needed.

The miko groaned and grabbed at her obsidian locks. It certainly wasn't the most safest option, but it was definitely the most logical. However, there was the possibility that she'd run into some foes. "Psh, I'll be fine." She sang songed. "I wasn't trained by a daiyoukai for nothing." With an awkward laugh, she got up. However, if she wanted to get on the ship, she thought, ' _I have to leave some stuff here, or it'll be extra weight when I'm swimming.'_

Kagome shouldered off her quiver of arrows and it landed on the grass with several clanks. Then, she crouched down to placed her bow next to her quiver. As she did so, her long wavy hair fell in front her face like a curtain. ' _Crap, I completely forgot.'_ It hadn't occurred to her until now but, her hair would get in the way of things. As she thought and looked around, she paused when her gaze landed on the katana at her hip. With the extra sash holding it in place, she untied it and threw the katana over her shoulder so it sat comfortably across her back. The extra sash, she used to swiftly tie her hair back in a low ponytail.

She crept up from behind the bushes and slowly began her descent into the water. Staying as close to the rock wall as possible and as low into the water possible, Kagome silently used her arms to tread forward. It was silent in this part of the area. However, if she strained her ears, she could hear people talking and laughing on the ship. Kagome neared the vessel and her blue gaze caught the sight of a ladder. Muting any noise in her control, she rung out the water from her hair and grabbed onto the rungs, ascending as quietly as possible. In no time, she was on board with a soft thump. The miko scanned her surroundings. No one seemed to be on the upper level. Although, with her arrival, the auras on the ship seemed to grow apprehensive. They knew she was here. ' _Guess I underestimated them…'_ With that in mind, she began moving quickly. She searched the deck and… bingo. There, on the other side, was a crate filled expensive looking silks. Before she could take a step, a small small knife whizzed past her, landing on the wooden floorboard.

"Take one more step," an elderly voice croaked, "and I won't miss a second time." She turned her head left to the upper deck and cobalt blue smashed with cool brown. It had been an elderly woman who had threw the blade. She was impressed by her accuracy. She had gray hair which was tied in a high bun. From her line of view, she could see that she was clad in a violet cloak and purple robes, with golden hems. She held her gaze with the old woman. From her peripheral vision, she could see two men in a holding spears in a defensive stance. "Tell me, child." Her gaze turned even more steely, though it contradicted her relaxed stance; casually leaning her elbows against the railing as she took a drag from her pipe. "Why are you here?"

Her aura seemed to indicate that she wasn't a threat and Kagome had detected a hint of awe and curiosity in her tone. She supposed she didn't have to lie on her part.

"I was planning on making money by taking a few goods here and trading them in at the port."

"For what reason?"

"I don't have a place to go so I was planning to use the money to stay at an inn." Kagome flushed with embarrassment.

"Ara?" Her lip quirked into a small smile. So this girl had nowhere to go, she thought. "You have guts if ya were gonna steal from pirates."

"Pirates?" Kagome was first to break their staring contest. Pirates? As far as she knew, there had been no pirates in the history of Japan until contact with the west. The setting in this era indicated otherwise, unless… ' _I'm not in Japan.'_

Toku and Maya looked at Captain Gi Gan for orders, however the only thing she did do was put out her hand, telling them to not attack. They lowered their weapons ever so slightly and watched the girl. To say they were surprised was an understatement. When the captain had told them there was an intruder on board, they were terrified out of their minds. Everyone else were out getting food or trying to get more intel on Keum Gi. The two had expected a big, buff, intimidating male with huge swords and scary eyes and- They shivered together. But to find a cute, petite girl with porcelain skin and long, black wavy hair and big, beautiful blue eyes; they were breathtaken. Besides, the intruder being a woman made things difficult. Captain taught them to be chivalrous towards women. Wouldn't fighting her go against that?

The child was interesting to say the least. She never would've guessed that the ship's first intruder would be a woman; A young girl, at that. Her clothes were tad bit strange as well. While it was common to see women wear kimonos, she had only knew a few who donned male clothing. However, it was a first for her to see a female, clad in a sleeveless haori and hakama. Gi Gan knew the minute her eyes landed on the girl that she was a fighter. Her speculations were confirmed when she stared back head on, chin up. Her reaction was interesting, to say the least. When she had informed her that this was a pirate's vessel, she hadn't shook with fear. Instead, she seemed to be confused. Maybe- "Child, do ya know what pirates are?"

Kagome was broken from her trance she looked at the elder as she shook her head. "Hai," her eyes downcast again in thought, "demo…"

"Then you should know that we, pirates, have punishments from those who steal from us." She drawled. " _Death_."

The miko froze.

"Boys, take care of her."

Toku and Maya looked at each other and then at their Captain. "Ano, senchou-"

"Don't make me repeat myself." With that said, she turned on her heel and the two pirates charged with heavy hearts. However, before they could do any damage, Kagome had unsheathed her blade. She was able to successfully disarm the two males, one spear piercing the floorboard of the deck and the other flying into the water.

"Gomen ne." She flashed them a charming smile. "I have no wish to harm you. I'll be taking my leave soon." They were left in awe.

With a turn of her heel, she swiftly sheathed her katana and began to ascend the steps leading to the upper deck. She stopped in front of the captain, who was resting comfortably on a cushioned seat smoking her pipe. She bowed at ninety degrees. "Arigatou gozaimasu." When she came back up, her determined eyes shocked the captain. "Despite what you let on, I am very grateful that you spared me. I will not forget your kindness and I'll be getting out of your hair very soon." As she was about to leave, Gi Gan spoke up.

"If ya have no place to go, yer are welcome to stay."

The miko froze and turned, but the elderly woman was already strolling away. She beamed, "Arigatou!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed in relief. Having made it back from the Cape of No Return in one piece, she was grateful. Clutching the bag of cheonsu flowers closer to her chest, the woman froze in her tracks.

There was a strangely familiar aura here. Sapphire orbs began to cloud with past memories of a feudal fairytale.

An odd group of a inu hanyou, a girl from the future, an orphaned kit, a flirtatious monk, a survivor of a massacred demon slaying village and her feline companion, that traveled around the countryside in a race to collect the shards of a cursed jewel against a spider hanyou.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, the miko probed at the green aura with her pink one. There was a slight shift in the aura in response, but that was it. The aura didn't seem hostile and it irked her. Surely, it had sensed her? What confused her even more wasn't the being's lack of reaction, but their overall presence. It wasn't demon and it definitely wasn't human. More and more questions were flooding the mind of the miko's and as her trek back to the ship, it dawned on her that she was growing closer to the unknown aura.

Kagome's pace began to quicken and, soon enough, she broke out into a run. Whoever it was, they were at the ship. Before long, the miko saw the vessel in sight, anchored and floating along the shore. Running with her last ounce of energy, she sprinted aboard the ship and paused in her tracks, watching the scene before her with avid interest.

"You'll do anythin' if I let you stay?" Captain Gi Gan drawled as she took a puff of her pipe. Her lips parted and white smoke curled about her face.

A young boy was kneeling before the captain, his medium length emerald locks tied at the base of his head. Face flat of any emotion, Kagome couldn't help but feel the sharp pain in her heart. His clothes were torn and his body were covered in scratches and bruises. He must've been through a lot.

The miko's blue gaze rested on the captain, silently praying the boy would be allowed on board.

"Stupid snot nosed brat." She snorted as she stood. A look of panic passed the boy's face. "Don't ya know any decent pick up lines?" With that said, the elderly woman walked away, presumably, her room. It occurred to her, the senchou hadn't threatened to kill the boy. A good sign.

She quickly ran up to the boy when she saw him stand with a crestfallen look adorn his features.

"Ara, ara. Those look serious." Upon closer inspection, Kagome realized the scratches were actually deep cuts, most likely from a sharp knife or an arrow, some of which were still bleeding. "Come on." She grabbed the boy's hand and began to lead him down the stairs, leading to the lower deck. "I'll lead you over to your quarters. And," she looked over at his disheveled appearance, "get you freshened up."

Arriving at a spare bed in the quarters of the other pirates, who weren't there at the moment because they were fishing, the miko sat him down. He was told to wait and she quickly left the room. He didn't have to wait long before the girl returned with clean clothing, a tub of water and other medical supplies.

Kagome sat down on the bunk next to him, setting the supplied down next to her. "May I?" With a slow nod, he slowly untied his sash and let the top of his yukata fall to his torso, showing her the full extension of the wound on his arm. Suddenly, horror flashed in her eyes as she gazed at him.

"Gomen ne. Where are my manners?" She flashed a lovely smile at the green haired boy and he couldn't help but flush a little at the cheeks. "You can call me Kagome."

The miko dunked a washcloth in the tub of water and used it to dab at the dirt and dried blood after wringing out the excess water. With a little hesitance, he replied. "Jae ha." He lowered his gaze, the blush growing more prominent.

A find smile tugged at her lips. "Jae ha no kawaii."

His head shot up and it was then did Kagome see that his face was as red as a tomato. "C-chotto!" He sputtered. Everyone in the Ryokuryu Village had avoided him and his predecessor, going as far as to isolating them in a hut far away and chaining him down. He really didn't have much experience with other people, much less pretty women. Though, he had to admit, her aura did seem strange compared to the other humans he'd come across. Nonetheless, he didn't dislike her coddling, to say the least.

Using the salve she had made earlier that morning, Kagome spread it down the pale arm and a bit across his right shoulder blade.

"Ne, Kagome-san-"

"Kagome."

"Ara?" His head cocked to the side. He observed her as she wrapped his arm with white linen bandages. For a moment, she met his gaze with a soft smile. Sapphire clashed with emerald.

"Just Kagome is fine. I'm not too keen on formalities."

"Uh, h-hai." With a stutter, he began again. "If it's alright; what are you exactly?"

So he _was_ able to sense her. "Why the question?"

"Well," he couldn't see the harm in trusting her so he proceeded with, "your aura doesn't feel like any other human's."

Almost done bandaging, she smiled softly. "I'm a priestess with active spiritual powers, that's probably what your were sensing."

Jae ha's jaw slackened with awe. "A priestess."

"Now, if _I_ may inquire," she patted his arm lightly, done with the bandages. The miko turned to the boy, resting her chin on her palm with her other arm resting over her lap. "What are _you_?"

He lowered his gaze, bright emerald darkening to an olive green. His aura clouded with bitterness. A slight frown marred his features. "I'm the Ryokuryu." A self deprecating laugh spilled from his lips and the miko's gaze became sympathetic with concern. "Or at least one of its descendants."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She assured in a soft voice, the one she used to comfort Shipoo when he was scared.

"I'm sorry."

"Iie. Don't apologize." She stood up which earned her his attention. "I can tell you've had a long journey. There's clean clothing on the bed. Change into that. Dinner will be ready in a bit and that's when you'll meet the others." Upon seeing the look of panic flash through his features, she said. "Don't worry, I know you'll get along with them just fine. Until then, rest up. Ja." With a wink, she left the quarters. However she popped her head back in. "Oh, and Jae Ha-kun?"

"Hai?"

She beamed at him. "Welcome aboard!" And with that, she left him once more. Jae Ha couldn't help but feel a warmth swell in his heart.


End file.
